


A Good Boy

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Illness, M/M, Nobody is Dead, but fear not because, of a beloved character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: When a family member falls ill, Tai turns to Qrow for help.And Qrow is happy to be there for him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Andy 🙂

Qrow pulled off his boots and collapsed onto the bed. Finally, a comfortable place to sleep after several nights making camp under the stars. _Huh, sounds so romantic. If only._ He knew he'd have to quit full-time hunting before much longer... his body kept telling him this, every morning when he awoke with a stiff back and aching joints. Aura could only help so much with the effects of age on a weary body.

He heard his scroll buzz and realised he was back in signal range once more. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw a succession of missed messages, all from Tai.

Qrow's chest went cold as he fumbled to open the first one. Was it Ruby? Yang? Tai himself?

It was Zwei.

Qrow had known Zwei from a puppy. He'd been there when Tai had brought the dog home; had seen the joy on the girls' faces as they played with the corgi in the garden. Of course, he knew Zwei wouldn't live forever. He simply couldn't imagine Tai's house without him there.

He skimmed through the messages, which had been sent over the last couple of days. Tai's spelling worsened with each one, but the communication was plain. Zwei was very ill, and Tai seemed to be working himself into a state. Ruby and Yang were away, and he didn't know who else to contact.

_Of course I'll come, I'm leaving right now. Sorry for delay in replying, only just got back from mission_

With a wistful look at the bed, Qrow went down to settle his bill. As the sun started to dip behind the far hills, he walked beyond the village to the outskirts of the nearby forest. Once obscured by the trees, he transformed and fluttered into the branches. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he lifted up into the sky, setting a path towards the pink and gold sunset of the late summer day.

  


Qrow seldom flew at night, but it was clear and not at all cold. The constellations arched above him, their myriad shapes instantly recognisable to his bird brain.

As the first fingers of a new day threaded into the sky behind him, he dropped to a wooded area below. The harsh croaking of other corvids called to him as their dawn chorus began— first a lone _caw_ here and there, steadily building into what—to the human ear—might be an unwelcome cacophony. To Qrow, it sounded like home.

After foraging for food at ground level, he flew up into a crab apple tree and pecked at several of the small green fruit. Once replete, strong wings carried him skyward once more, ever westward towards Patch.

❖

Qrow arrived late in the day. His weary wings faltered as he circled over the house, landing clumsily on the grass at the back. He transformed back as his feet hit the ground, stumbling forwards onto his hands. With a muttered oath he stood, brushing his palms on his trousers before heading to the back door.

"Tai! Are you in?" Qrow guessed he was, as the door was not locked.

The sound of rushed footsteps preceded a flustered Tai, who hesitated at the doorway into the kitchen, staring at Qrow in amazement.

"Qrow! You came!"

"'Course I did, you dafty." Qrow noticed Tai's glistening eyes as he stepped towards him. "Couldn't leave you to see to this alone."

They hugged for a long moment, before Qrow drew back, wrinkling his nose. "When did you last have a wash? Or a shave?" His hand brushed Tai's jaw, the scratchy growth rough under his fingers.

Tai ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Uh, haven't really thought about it. I— I don't like to leave him for too long."

Qrow's face softened as he looked at Tai with a small smile.

"How is our good boy?"

Tai bit his lip, placing a hand on Qrow's arm. "Not so good. He's in the living room."

Qrow patted Tai's hand, and followed him through the kitchen. They went into the living room, and Qrow saw Zwei.

The dog lifted his head, although it seemed to cost him some effort to do so. His stump of a tail wagged as best it could, and he opened his mouth and yapped sharply.

Tai went over to him and crouched by the sofa. "Look, Zwei, here's Qrow come to see how you're doing." His voice cracked before the end of the sentence, and he stroked Zwei's ears gently as he sniffed and rubbed his face.

Qrow squatted beside him. "Zwei, what have you been doing? You're meant to be looking after this hopeless man." He rubbed the dog beneath the chin, and Zwei stretched out his neck, tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Can he— walk, by himself? I've never seen him so still before." Qrow spoke softly, as though he was at the bedside of a hospital patient.

"He can, just about. I made him these." Tai gestured to the set of small wooden steps at the end of the sofa. Each step was shallow and the treads were covered with pieces of carpet. "So he can get up and down if he wants to." He gulped, and Qrow wrapped an arm about his shoulders.

"You're a good dog daddy," he said. "Now, shall I make us a cup of tea?"

Tai offered him a wobbly smile, and nodded.

  


Qrow returned with tea and some biscuits he'd found. The pack had been opened and not sealed afterwards, so, "These are a bit soft," he said to Tai. "But you can't have a cup of tea without a biscuit. If you do, you know the world's about to end."

He smiled at Tai, but the other's face sagged at his words.

"What if Zwei... what if _his_ world is about to end?" He spoke quietly, with a glance at the dog beside him, as if he might hear. Zwei seemed to be asleep.

Qrow sat down, taking a biscuit and dunking it in his mug. A piece fell off but he didn't bother trying to fish it out.

"So... Zwei. He's getting on a bit, I guess? Is it anything more than old age?"

"We went to the vet, obviously. The first thing she said was, Zwei is overweight."

Qrow thought back to all the times they'd given Zwei treats from the table, and how they'd smiled at his pudgy tummy. It wasn't so funny now.

"First thing? So there's more?"

"Yeah, two other things she found. One is his eyes. I can't remember the name of it..." He felt in his pockets for his scroll, muttering as his hands came back empty.

"Never mind the name for now... what effect does it have?"

Tai swallowed audibly. "He'll lose his sight, over a period of time. First his night-time vision, and eventually, he'll be blind."

Qrow could think of nothing to say. He stared at Tai, whose cheeks were now wet as he stroked Zwei lightly.

"And they can't... do anything?"

"Not about that, no. She said, if he's in a place he knows well, he should adjust. It's a gradual thing."

"Okay, well, that's not so bad, then." Qrow tried for an optimistic tone. "But hold on, there's another problem?"

"Yeah. This one's more serious."

Qrow wondered what could be more serious than going blind. He cursed himself for not getting to Patch sooner.

"It's a spinal problem... corgis often get it 'cause of their body shape. It's his long back." Tai took a deep breath, adding, "It needs to be treated or he could end up paralysed."

Qrow sat back on the sofa. Obviously Zwei wouldn't live as long as a person. But the prospect of watching him decline into infirmity through his final years was too hard to contemplate.

"So, what's the treatment?" Qrow's formerly optimistic tone was gone, his concern evident in his voice.

"He's booked in for an operation... the day after tomorrow."

"And after that?"

Tai held up his crossed fingers.

Qrow looked across at him seriously. "Tai, I'm so sorry. I wish there'd been someone here... I wish _I'd_ been here, when you found out."

Tai shrugged. "Yeah, but— you're here now. That's what counts."

❖

The following day Qrow watched over Zwei while Tai went shopping. He'd demurred, but Qrow insisted.

"It'll do you good to get out of the house... he'll be fine with me. Just make sure you buy some cookies... does that coffee shop near the park still sell them?"

Tai finally went, and Qrow spent some time tidying the house and putting the washing machine on. Zwei did not seem quite so bad; he'd eaten a little breakfast, which Tai had exclaimed at.

"He's been off his food for a few days... perhaps you've perked him up a bit."

"It's the effect I have on people. And dogs." Qrow clapped a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Chin up, Tai. Let's try and be positive."

Tai had managed a smile at that. "Says the eternal pessimist."

"Maybe I've developed as a person." He smiled at Tai.

_Gods, it might even be true._

❖

They took Zwei to the vet the following day. He hadn't been allowed any food since the previous evening, and had expressed his displeasure with this by tottering to his empty bowl and flopping down beside it, his muzzle resting on the edge. Tai wanted to slip a little something into the bowl, now his appetite had improved, but Qrow was adamant.

"He might have a problem during the operation, Tai. You have to be sensible... for Zwei."

Tai looked at Qrow, pouting a little.

"And don't turn those puppy dog eyes on me. I'm immune." Qrow flicked him on the nose.

"You're harsh, is what." But Tai said it with a smile, and Zwei's hopeful whine went unanswered.

  


Tai fidgeted about the house waiting for news from the vet, until Qrow could stand it no longer.

"We need to take your mind off it. Do you want to go out? They can call you on your scroll, right?"

Tai chewed at his lower lip. "I'd rather be at home, in case they can't get through on the scroll, or something..."

Qrow frowned, one hand tapping at his cheek. "What about some cooking? That always cheered you up."

Tai's face brightened. "Could do... although I don't want to go out shopping. We'll have to see what ingredients we've got."

An inspection of the kitchen was successful. Tai found a bag of chocolate chips at the back of a cupboard. "They're a bit past their date, but it's only chocolate, so it'll be fine."

Qrow searched for a recipe which might also use the very ripe bananas which Tai had forgotten to eat. "Here we go! Banana and Choc Chip Muffins. They look good enough to eat."

Tai squinted at the screen. "They do. Which is what you want from a muffin, really."

Qrow assembled the dry ingredients and Tai got together everything else. The mixture was soon in the muffin cases, and Tai slid the tin into the oven.

"Right, let's tidy up, we can try one a bit later with a cup of tea."

Qrow leant against the counter, watching him with a small smile. Tai's unruly fair hair had flopped over his forehead, and there was a smudge of cake mixture where he'd rubbed his cheek earlier. _But at least it's taken his mind off things for a bit_.

Qrow dampened a sheet of kitchen paper and tapped Tai on the shoulder. He looked up from the sink in surprise, as Qrow raised a hand to hold his chin steady.

"Keep still," he instructed. With a careful wipe, he cleaned Tai's cheek gently. "There we go. Mucky dragon."

Tai grinned. "It's been years since anyone called me that."

"What, mucky? I don't believe it." Qrow skipped away nimbly as the tea towel flicked towards him. Laughing, he grabbed it from Tai.

"Getting slow, old man."

Tai tried to snatch it back, but Qrow kept his grip and pulled it closer, bringing Tai with it. He stumbled forwards into Qrow, who put out an arm to steady himself. Tai's hands went up and caught Qrow's shoulders, their faces only an inch or so apart.

For a long moment they looked at each other. Qrow opened his mouth to speak, just as the kitchen timer sounded.

"The muffins," said Tai unnecessarily.

"Right." Qrow stepped back, allowing Tai to get to the oven. He rubbed a hand through his hair, wondering what it was that had nearly happened.

  


Later in the afternoon they sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table, cups of tea and muffins set before them.

"These are rather good." Qrow's voice was a mumble as he tried to speak without spitting crumbs over the table.

Tai nodded. "Not bad at all. You'll have to send me the recipe."

The atmosphere between them was heavy, the conversation a little stilted. Neither mentioned what had happened—or rather, _hadn't_ happened—earlier.

The silence was interrupted by the ringtone of Tai's scroll. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw the caller.

It was the vet.

Tai's fingers fumbled as he accepted the call. He managed to switch to speaker mode, enabling Qrow to listen too.

"Mr Xiao Long? It's Coral Rigano here from Island Vets... I'm calling with an update on Zwei."

Tai glanced at Qrow. "Uh, hello. How is he?"

"I'm pleased to report it's good news so far. The operation went perfectly, and he's now in recovery. It will take a while for the effect of the anaesthetic to wear off, and we won't know for a few days if we've managed to rectify the problem completely. As was explained, this procedure doesn't have a one hundred percent success rate."

Tai gulped, and tried to speak, but couldn't form a coherent word.

"Uh, hi there, it's Mr Xiao Long's brother-in-law here... can we come and see him?"

"Oh, hello. Best leave it until tomorrow, he should be fully awake then. You can come in from eleven o'clock onwards."

Qrow smiled at Tai, rubbing his shoulder as tears dripped from his nose onto the counter.

"That's great, thanks. We'll see you tomorrow. And— thank you."

"You're welcome. Until tomorrow, then."

The call was cut, and Qrow fetched some tissues, holding them out for Tai. He took them with a wobbly smile, blowing his nose loudly.

Qrow regarded him, a soft smile on his face.

  


_They were kneeling side by side on the grass. The Beacon grounds stretched away to their left, and to their right was a tall building with large windows at every level._

_The bird—Qrow wasn't sure what kind of bird—lay on the ground. Its wing was twisted at an odd angle and it lay perfectly still, one bright eye staring at them. The small, brown-feathered breast rose and fell quickly, and it made no effort to move._

_Tai squinted up at the building. "It must've flown into a window. D'you reckon the wing is broken, Qrow?"_

_Qrow bit his lip. "Yeah, I do. It can't survive like this, Tai."_

_Tai looked sideways at him, his azure-blue eyes glistening. "Fucking windows."_

_As they regarded the stricken creature, its chest stilled and a pale lid closed over its beady eye. Tai's tears fell onto the chestnut feathers, as his fingers touched them gently._

_"Sorry, buddy. Sorry we built a stupid mirror right where you wanted to fly."_

_Qrow hesitated. He and Tai were getting on well, yet he wasn't certain how to respond. He awkwardly rested an arm across the other boy's shoulders._

_"We could... bury it, if you like?"_

_Tai smiled tremulously. "That'd be good. Thanks, Qrow."_

  


Qrow rubbed the back of a hand across his face.

"So, good news, yes?"

Tai crumpled the tissues and threw them in the bin. "So far, at least."

"Come on, Tai. If you're relying on me being the optimistic one, this is going to go badly." He ended with a chuckle, but Tai didn't respond.

He regarded Qrow seriously. "You can joke, but having you here... it's helping. A lot."

"Glad I made the effort, then." He tapped his fingers on the counter, a pensive look on his face. "So, we can't do anything until tomorrow, but this calls for a small celebration, surely? Did I see some no-alcohol cider in the fridge? And I know you got some of those salt-and-vinegar crisps I like when you went shopping..."

Tai finally smiled. "Cider and crisps... we sure know how to have a good time."

"We could watch a film later, as well." Qrow smirked. He felt the tightness in his shoulders lessen now they'd heard from the vet.

"You know, we could. I need to put the hoover round though, it's got a bit crumby in the living room. I ended up eating in there mostly." His voice wobbled a little as he moved past Qrow.

Qrow put out a hand and caught his shoulder. Tai glanced at him in surprise.

"It'll be okay, dragon boy." His voice was soft, and he squeezed Tai's shoulder before finally dropping his hand.

  


The crisps had gone, the cider had gone, and Tai was stretched out on the sofa, snoring gently. Qrow had edged along as far as he could, but Tai's head still rested against his leg. He wondered how much sleep Tai had been getting lately, as he flicked the TV off. The pale moonlight provided just enough illumination for him to see Tai's face, and Qrow gazed at it. Although still boyish in appearance, there were fine lines across his forehead and at the outer corners of his eyes.

_We're not getting any younger. It's not only Zwei._

Qrow was unsure where to put his hands, so one was resting on Tai's shoulder and the other was in his lap, picking at the blond hair which looked dull in the dim light. His fingers twined a strand back and forth, taking care not to tug it.

He knew he had to somehow get Tai up to his bedroom, but the prospect was not a welcome one, so for now he simply sat, his head resting sideways on the back of the sofa.

  


_The academy grounds were almost bright as day under a nearly full moon, but the shadows which stretched all around had an otherworldly feel to them. The two young men supported each other as they walked drunkenly across the grass, their stumbling footsteps dragging a telltale track in the light dew which was forming._

_"You sure this is the way?" Qrow's whisper was comically loud in the night air, and Tai shushed him vehemently._

_"Shut up, Qrow. Don't want the others to hear. Summer'll only tell us off."_

_"Like she always does," complained Qrow._

_"She's good though. Raven's good. We're all good!" Despite his earlier warning, Tai finished his proclamation in a loud voice, raising a hand and turning to wave to a non-existent audience. He swung around, then tripped over his own feet and clutched at Qrow helplessly, before they both fell to the grass._

_Tai's arm was caught under Qrow's body, and as he struggled to extricate it he became pressed against Qrow's chest. They were both breathing heavily, cider-sweetened breath mingling between their faces, lips perilously close._

_Later, no-one could say who made the first move. At the time, no-one cared, as lips met clumsily, hands explored tentatively, and bodies entwined in a reckless embrace._

_The shadows cast by the nearby trees were enough. No other students had ventured from the party this far from the buildings; no one heard as they finished, panting and dazed, in the deepening shadows while the moon hid her face._

  


Qrow bit his lip. He knew the limits of his strength, and carrying Tai to his bedroom without some disaster befalling them on the stairs was definitely beyond it. Yet he hesitated to wake him. The soft moonlight held him trapped in a memory which had not surfaced for so many years, and he savoured the moment... basked in the remembrance of two young men who had each discovered something of themselves in the other.

Tai muttered, stirring slightly. Qrow's reminiscences skittered away from him as he moved aside, allowing Tai to scramble to a sitting position, blinking in the half light.

"You dozed off. I'm glad you're awake, I didn't wanna have to drag you upstairs."

"I've been sleeping down here a fair bit anyway. Didn't like to leave him alone." Tai scratched his fingers through his hair as he looked at Qrow, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. "You okay, Qrow?"

Qrow realised he'd been staring at Tai. "Uh, what? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. If you want to go up, I'll tidy this stuff away."

He stood quickly, his face warm, and gathered the bottles and bowls from the table. With a last puzzled look, Tai got to his feet. "Let me help..."

As he tried to relieve Qrow of some of his burden, a bottle slipped and fell onto the table. Fortunately it didn't break, but rolled away onto the floor.

"It's okay Tai, just go to bed. I'll see to this." Qrow's tone was sharp, and Tai stepped away.

"Okay... only trying to help."

Qrow straightened up with the bottle clutched to his chest. "Sorry... I guess I'm a bit overtired." He smiled at Tai, whose face bore a worried frown. "Let's get some sleep... we've got a patient to visit in the morning."

Tai nodded. "Right, then..." He broke off with a yawn. "If you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow... sleep well, Qrow."

Qrow listened as the footsteps retreated up the stairs. With a sigh, he made his way to the kitchen.

❖

"Hello, boy! Good boy, Zwei!" Tai crouched in front of the cage, his nose almost touching Zwei's as the corgi snuffled against the wire. Qrow stood back, arms folded, watching the reunion and blinking rapidly. Tai looked back over his shoulder, his own eyes misty but his face brightened by the widest smile Qrow had seen for a long time.

Qrow stepped forwards, one hand gripping Tai's shoulder. "See? He hasn't forgotten you."

Tai poked one finger through, rubbing the side of Zwei's muzzle as best he could. The veterinary nurse said, smiling, "You can see he's quite bright this morning. He's on painkillers so that will help... we'll keep him in for a few days to make sure he's on the mend. That will give you time to prepare for his return home."

Tai glanced up. "Uh sorry, I—"

"It's okay Tai, I can get the info." Qrow turned to the nurse. "I'm staying with Tai, so if you want to give me the details, I can make sure we get things sorted."

"The main thing is, you'll need a dog crate. To restrict Zwei's activity while he heals. I can give you some recommendations."

Qrow nodded, and listened carefully to the rest of the instructions.

"Can we come and see him again tomorrow?" Tai straightened up with a grunt.

"Of course. He'll be home before you know it."

❖

The next couple of days were busy, and Tai pored over the leaflet Qrow had been given several times a day. Qrow chided him gently.

"You've read that about twenty times now... I think we're all set for tomorrow."

Tai tapped his chin. "We've got the crate, with the extra thick mattress. We've got a stock of the special food... poor Zwei, no more cookies or pancakes."

"It's for his own good, Tai. He needs to lose weight. Maybe you should go on a diet too... offer him some solidarity." He pinched Tai's waist, smirking.

"At least I've got a bit of flesh on my bones... I'm not a scrawny so-and-so like you." Tai put his hands on Qrow's hips, squeezing the hipbones with a laugh.

The smile dropped from Qrow's lips and his breath hitched. Tai fell silent, his eyes meeting Qrow's as they stood, bodies almost touching.

After the longest moment, Tai slowly removed his hands. "Uh, right. Let's just see..." He picked up the leaflet and studied it carefully, his brain not registering one word. Qrow chewed on his lip, wanting to speak, but failing to generate a single coherent sentence in his head.

"Are you going to get one of those heat lamps they mentioned?" Qrow said finally. He couldn't bring himself to address whatever was between them.

"Not yet... he may not need it."

The talk turned to other Zwei-related matters, and for the rest of the day both Tai and Qrow carefully avoided any topic more personal.

  


_Tai hauled himself to standing, wiping his mouth with a tissue before flushing the toilet. Qrow stood nearby uncertainly, wanting to help but unsure how to._

_He rinsed his mouth and wiped his face. "It's not fair... why aren't you sick?"_

_"I dunno... got a stronger stomach, perhaps."_

_"I feel awful. Thank the gods there's no lessons today." Tai shouldered past him and crawled back into his bunk._

_Qrow watched him as his eyes closed._ Why hasn't he said anything? Doesn't he remember what happened last night? _He shivered at the thought, his body reacting to the memory of Tai's hands and what they did, where they went... He climbed into his own bunk and lay on his front._ If I stay very still, maybe I'll stop feeling like this. _Qrow trembled— he didn't know if he_ should _feel like this, about the boy who was asleep in the bunk below._ When he's not hungover any more, we can talk about it.

_But when Tai had recovered, there was no conversation. Qrow was loathe to raise the subject, and they both focused on their huntsman training, putting the event of that moonlit evening behind them._

❖

Zwei was home, and protested several times a day at his incarceration. Tai watched him for long stretches of time, trying to determine if he was moving more freely. His appetite had certainly improved, even though he was no longer eating his usual food.

  


The days passed, and Zwei's regular physiotherapy sessions helped his recovery. He still moved a little stiffly, but he was eating well and was no longer listless.

"Looks like it was caught in time." Qrow watched Zwei as he explored the garden after dinner, with Tai in close attendance at the end of a lead. It was the first time he'd been allowed outside since the operation, and he was enjoying the experience.

"I think so. With his changed diet, and making sure he doesn't jump or climb too much, hopefully he'll have a good few more years in him yet."

After ten minutes or so, Tai took the corgi back inside, and after a long drink, he fell asleep in his new, comfortably padded basket.

"Tea?" Qrow brandished the kettle as Tai washed his hands.

"Go on, then."

They sipped their tea, sitting on the porch in the glow of the early autumn evening. Tai was turning the mug around in his hands, frowning at it as he did so. He threw a glance at Qrow.

"So... what's happening with work, Qrow? I feel bad 'cause I never asked you before... did you drop everything and come here when you were in the middle of something?"

"Not really. I'd finished the job, so it wasn't a problem. Even if I hadn't, I'd still have come, anyway."

Tai bit his lip. "I shouldn't have assumed, though... just calling on you and expecting you to come."

Qrow huffed a deep breath in and out. "I'll always come for you, Tai."

The sound of jackdaws returning to their roosts was all that could be heard. The sky was fading to inky blue, the air beginning to chill around them.

Tai let out a sudden laugh. "My stupid brain. That was such a— a sweet thing to say, and it goes and ruins it for me."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. Tai's cheeks were red, as he added, " _Come for you_." There was a long pause, and Tai stared at the ground as he continued, "It was so long ago, and... we never— talked about what happened, that night."

Qrow shot him a look. "That night?"

"Yeah, you know... the first-year party at Beacon... it was the first time I got really drunk. But— I knew what we were doing, Qrow. I wanted it. And afterwards, you never mentioned it, so... I assumed it'd just been— an experiment for you, or something."

Qrow sat back in his seat. " _You_ never said anything, and I thought... you were embarrassed, and wanted to forget it ever happened."

Tai laughed. It was a hollow sound. "I tried, when I thought you weren't interested. And even after Raven, and Summer... I've never forgotten, Qrow." He put his mug down, rubbing the back of his head as he gazed across the garden.

Qrow gave a short laugh. "Well, fuck me."

The distant bark of a fox broke the silence between them.

"Is that an order?" Tai's lips twitched as he looked at his friend of more than twenty years.

"Never known you to do as you were told." Qrow shunted his chair closer to Tai's. "Depends, I guess. Have we missed the boat, dragon boy?"

Tai sat forwards, his elbows on his knees. He tapped his fingertips together, gazing at them as he spoke. "It's been a long time. And yet— there's always another boat, Qrow."

Qrow reached out a hand, making the slightest of contacts with Tai's fingertips. "Shall I... stay on here, for a bit?"

The birds in the wood were quiet now, save for an owl which hooted plaintively. Qrow shivered, and Tai did not immediately reply.

"Maybe I'll head off in a few days... Zwei is on the mend now..." Qrow's voice was dull. He hadn't known he'd wanted this so much, until the possibility of it was snatched from his grasp.

"Don't go."

Tai's hand reached for Qrow's, which he'd withdrawn onto his lap. He cleared his throat, and gripped Qrow's hand. "Don't go," he repeated, in a firmer tone.

Qrow lifted his head and looked at Tai. He smiled, and the frown cleared from Tai's face.

"Okay, I won't."

  


After checking Zwei was sleeping peacefully, they tiptoed up the stairs. Qrow hesitated at the door of his room, and Tai stepped close behind him, resting a hand on his hip.

"My bed is big enough for two."

  


The room was almost dark. Qrow stayed Tai's hand when he reached for the bedside lamp switch.

"I can see you. I know you, Tai. I've known you forever."

Qrow didn't know where those words came from. As Tai nuzzled a kiss against his jaw, he added, "Gods, I'm sorry. What a load of nonsense."

Tai leant up, gazing at Qrow. He looked into eyes of soft red; eighteen-year-old eyes under a shimmering moon.

"No need to apologise. I know exactly what you mean."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
